One Minute to Murder
"One Minute to Murder" is the fifteenth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred eighty-third of the series. It first aired February 11, 2019. Summary When a man is electrocuted during a typing contest with Crabtree and Louise Cherry, Murdoch suspects the reporter was the intended target. The inaugural demonstration of the Langston: a typewriter powered by electricity invented by Alexander Langston, takes the form of a competition sponsored by the Toronto Telegraph. Unfortunately, for contestant Ivor Linwood the typewriter is turned into a weapon and his shocking death on public display – sabotage or a revenge murder? Character Revelations * Miss Cherry is the target of a murderer... Continuity * Murdoch and Ogden's illustrated handbook, Solving Murder, is published and delivered to the Station House by Mr. Clements, who has arranged author reading events to promote book sales. * George mentions the "Lipstick Murders" (ep.1007) in the handbook "is particularly well-written", trying to elicit some acknowledgement from Murdoch. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * King Edward VII 's speech from the throne in 1903 is used as the text in the typing contest. *According to some, Thomas Edison invented the first electric typewriter in 1872, but it was only used to report stock market transactions. In 1902, George Carfield Blickensderfer invented an electric typewriter with a typewheel, had automatic carriage return and line spacing, and allowed for a light touch; Despite these features, the invention was not popular. James Fields Smathers of Kansas City invented what is considered the first practical power-operated typewriter in 1914. *There is great competition among typewriter manufacturers: Remington, Underwood, and Royal. Trivia * This episode is written by the creator of Murdoch Mysteries Maureen Jennings. * Thrice re-cast actor Richard Waugh was first seen in Child's Play as Peter Watt and the second time, he portrayed Mason Alexander in Loch Ness Murdoch. Notable Quote : Murdoch to Elliot: "Life is a precious gift, sir. I would hate to see you waste it." Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Bea Santos as Louise Cherry David Reale as Mr. Clements Guest Cast Andrews Musselman as Edgar Leonard Richard Waugh as Jasper Hewitt Oliver Dennis as Alexander Langston Seamus Patterson as Manfred Elliot Gary Brennan as Caryle Banks Emily Siobhan McCourt as Maise Bronson Paul Bates as Mr. Frobisher Carson Gale as Ivor Linwood Justin Michael Carriere as Alphonse Maloney Louise Martin as Winnifred Thompson Andre Muir as Herbert Lewishman Matha Girvin as Sarah Trotter Judith Cockman as Fingermark Woman Uncredited Cast Gallery 1215 One Minute to Murder 1 contest.png|The contest event... 1215 One Minute to Murder 4.png|Mr. Frobisher at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1215 One Minute to Murder 7a.png|Contestant Mr Linwood 1215 One Minute to Murder 7.png|The weapon and the victim Category:Season Twelve